Comfort
by AshlandBarnes17
Summary: This is a good fanfic if you want a short one. Its about Newt comforting you as you expierience a panic attack when the doors close. You are claustrophobic. I kept it realistic and to chatacter. Hope you enjoy...


**_(A/N): Another Imagine pin...I know. This one I read and it had such awful dialogue but a believable story line so I had to fix it. I will let you read it now, who likes author's notes anyways?_**

It has been a traumatic day. First you wake in a metal cage that's shooting upwards at insane speeds. It stops and opens a door above you where the sun tries to burn your eyes out. Then a hoard of boys are staring at you as you just try to remember if your name is Ann or Sue. It was Ashland, as you remember later, but that was beside the point. You back up to the farthest corner of the box and stand up. A guy with severe eyebrow issues drops down into the cage with you. "Another one...what are they giving us all a girl before we die?" An Asian boy with hair like some specimen of God smirks and says "Look at this beauty! She's mine!" You decide it's time for action. They aren't about to make you theirs. While everyone else is laughing at what eagle eyebrows and good hair said you kick the mess of eyebrows where the sun doesn't shine and jump to the ground above the box. You spied a knife on a blonde boy that you heard was called Zart. It was strapped to his back. You grab it out and hold it to his throat as a scream escapes his mouth. You back away from the crowd still holding a knife to the boy's throat.

A roar bursts out from the crowd and the blonde starts trying to talk to you. "Hey, it's okay. Just slim yourself before someone gets hurt!" You pull the knife closer and everyone goes dead silent, finally they're taking you seriously. You look at the eyebrow wreck, "Where am I?" You decide to take it question at a time and the giant walls seem to make where am I the most relevant question. The boy you're holding at knife point says a worried "Gally..." you guess that must be eyebrow boy's name.

You see Gally look at hair wonder and then back at you. "We're in the glade, greenie."

You glare at him. "My name is NOT greenie! Which brings me to another question! Why can't I remember anything about myself!?"

Gally goes to talk when perfect hair cuts him off "None of us do, sweetheart. You'll remember your name, but that's it." You nod and ask "What did you mean wonder hair when you said I was yours cause there's NO way you'll ever own me!" A small chuckle came out of Zart. "Well, first of all my name is Minho, but thank you." You whisper a You're Not Welcome under your breath as he continues. " And I was kidding about you being mine okay?"

Then Zart speaks up and says " See, there's only one person of your, uh, gender in the glade and she already, um, _likes_ another glader so when you came up in the box, Minho pretended to 'claim' you. No one is trying to own you, lady."

You realize these boys must all be in a similar situation as you and don't mean any harm so you slowly let go of him.

He turns around and faces you. A dark skinned guy with no particularly noticeable features sighs. "Good that. Now, I'm Alby, this here is Gally and Minho." You nod, still not letting go of your knife . Eventually they had coaxed you out of giving it back. Alby had given you the tour and then you had gone to what they called the dead heads to soak it all on.

As previously mentioned, it had been a traumatic day.

You were extremely claustrophobic and the huge walls were unsettling. At least there were doors. You didn't know why you weren't allowed outside the walls, they said it was for your safety.

You started to feel remorse for holding that knife to Zart's throat. Way to make a good first impression. He had seemed really scared when you did. Then a huge rumbling that seemed to come from everywhere erupted across the glade. You got up and ran to where it seemed to be the loudest. To your horror, it was the doors, closing. Soon enough you would be entirely closed in . You were starting to have a panic attack, your severe claustrophobia saying hello.

Then a blonde boy with insanely beautiful eyes came over and put his hand on your shoulder. "It's okay, there. Just slim yourself down, nice and calm. I'm here and nothing bad will happen. Those doors, you see they close to keep greivers out, not trap is in... necessarily."

At first you push him away. "Who the hell are you?" You say through a shaky voice as you start to walk away. He reaches out and holds your shaking hands, once again stopping you. This time you stand still, you look into his eyes and see something in him. Something you just can't put your finger on. Then he says it, and it all makes sense."I was scared once, too. But it's okay I'm here for you." That's when you realize the look on his face, it's fear. Fear that he seems to have learned to mask over the years. That's when you think, maybe he's still scared. Maybe the walls closing around him make him want to run as well. This boy doesn't know his past either, but maybe he sees a future in your eyes. Maybe he needs you more than you need him.


End file.
